Absolute
by laffinalot
Summary: Set after the Blair&Chuck bar scene. What would happen if he followed her?
1. Surronded by Darkness

**A/N: Heyy guys! I got a new story. I'm not sure if it's a one shot, two shot, or any actual story so R&R please!! And it kinda sucks so I don't know. Help me decide!!! =]**

**~laffinalot~**

_

* * *

_

_No._

_I will not._

_I will not cry. _

My eyes betrayed me as the tears slipped out. I stared into his face. There was no emotion. It was all gone.

**Everything** in my life was gone.

My friends, my boyfriend, my status, my mother.

I had nothing.

He won.

I turned away as the tears ran down my face. I didn't want him to see me like this.

Broken.

Crumbling.

Destroyed.

I walked out the door, pausing just a moment to see if he would call me back.

But no. He just sat there, no expression, drinking his Scotch.

I ran as fast as my heels would allow me. It was too late. The sky was so dark and there were no stars.

_Like my life. _

_Surrounded by darkness._

I laughed bitterly at the irony of this. Of course he would screw me over; he always did.

I walked down the street and sat at the corner. I stared out onto the concrete, unconsciously running my hands over the sidewalk.

I jumped as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and groaned. _Serena._

**B, where are you? You said you were coming back. –S**

I put my phone back in my pocket, not bothering to reply.

I couldn't tell her about this.

The sound of a door opening broke my thoughts.

It was _him_.

I couldn't let him see me.

I stood straight up and started running. Running as fast as I could, I turned a corner and my heel broke. I stumbled and fell onto the street.

My palms were bloody and I could feel the blood running down my legs.

The sudden pain of trying to get up brought tears to my eyes.

And I remembered what he said and I just sat there, crying my heart out.

* * *

_"No one wants you Blair. I never did or ever will."_

* * *

He didn't know what happened earlier. With Nate. Nate didn't want me. He wanted _Serena_. Everyone loved _her_.

Footsteps startled me and I looked up.

Through my tear-streaked eyes, I could see who it was.

It was Chuck.

Chuck Bass.

* * *

**Review please!!! I need to know what to do with this story!!! =] I would really appreciate it! =]**

**~laffinalot~**


	2. Does he care?

**Heyy! New chapter. I didn't really like it because it doesn't sound like the characters but what do you think? I would like to see some reviews please!!! =]**

**~laffinalot~**

* * *

"Chuck, w-what are you doing here?" I managed to choke out.

I didn't even want to think how I looked at that moment. I stared at the ground but I could still see his shadow from the streetlight.

"Blair..." He said as if struggling for words.

"What, Chuck? Have you come to make fun of me some more?" I said angrily and looked up at him.

All sympathy that was on his face disappeared and a stony expression filled its slot.

"Forget it. I'll see you at Nate's party." Chuck said, stalking off.

At the mention of Nate, I gasped. I remembered what happened earlier today.

I couldn't let him know.

"Nate's party?" I questioned as I tried to compose my face.

_Nate was having a party? _

_He never mentioned anything to me. _

_Unless he was planning it with..._

_**Serena.**_

Chuck turned around with a smirk written all over his face.

"Oh, you don't know? It's the biggest party yet. I assumed you would be co-hosting. But since you and handsome Nate are broken up, hmm. I guess he doesn't need or want you anymore." Chuck said knowingly.

My mouth dropped.

He doesn't need or want you anymore.

The words kept repeating themselves over and over.

"Whe-when is it?" I said, trying to regain my voice.

"Oh, you know. Well, you _should_ know." He laughed and turned away.

I felt the blush coming on before it showed.

_How could he do this to me?_

_Humiliate me and not care about me?_

_Didn't he like me?_

_At least as a friend?_

"Chuck! Wait..." I called out.

He stopped walking. He was almost to the next corner.

"Could... could you take me home?" I regretted the words once I saw his face.

He was shocked then...

"Take. You. Home." He said. His face was blank, absolutely no expression.

"Yeah, you know, where you drive someone to their house and drop them off." I said.

He smiled a little and my heart lifted.

Then sank.

Because I knew he would do this out of pity, not because he wanted me to get home.

I **hated** pity.

"You know what? Forget it. I can walk home." I took off my broken heels and tried to stand up.

That didn't really work.

When I fell down again, two strong arms lifted me up.

Startled, I looked up.

It was Chuck.

Chuck with a little smirk on his face.

Chuck who had single-handedly ruined my life,

and was now picking up the broken pieces.

Maybe he _did_ care.

* * *

**Heyy again! Reviewreviewreview!!!! Or this story will come to an end. Not that you care but... Just review please! I'm begging!! 0.o**

**~laffinalot~**


	3. By Your Side

I stepped into the limo.

I felt shy, remembering what had happened that one night.

But that was all in the past, right?

_And I'll be by your side_

"Chuck..." I trailed off.

What was I supposed to say to him?

"Yes, Blair?"

I turned my head slightly and saw him smirking at me.

I laughed nervously and opened my mouth...then closed it.

What COULD I say to him?

_Wherever you fall _

"We are here, sir." the limo driver said.

"Thanks Jeeves. Blair..?" Chuck said, turning to her.

"Could you...uh, do you think you could come in?" I cringed at the way that sounded.

It sounded like I was asking him to sleep with me.

'I'm just scared of the emptiness and of the quiet!!!'

I wanted to shout out.

_In the dead of night_

The look on his face said it all.

"I'll see you later Chuck." I said.

I could feel my eyes tearing up and I couldn't let him see me cry.

Not again.

"Blair, wait." He said. I could hear the concern and the **pity**.

I hated when people did that to me.

Pity doesn't solve anything.

Nothing at all.

_Whenever you call_

I slammed the limo door and walked briskly to the door of my home.

I ran until I reached the elevators.

The doorman had looked at me with concern but thankfully said nothing.

I didn't realize I was crying until I reached the mirror in my bedroom.

My hair was a tangled mess,

my legs bloodied,

my eyes red and puffy,

mascara streaked across my cheeks,

and....

I collapsed to the floor.

I couldn't continue criticizing myself.

It only hurt me more.

_And please don't fight_

I heard the front door unlock.

My mother couldn't be home this early.

She obviously didn't want anything to do with me.

"Blair?" a familiar voice called out.

I gasped.

It couldn't be...but it was.

Chuck Bass strikes again.

_These hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_


	4. Author's Note

**I know how everyone hates Author Note chapters but something big has come up. I won't be able to post for about a week or two because I have some MAJOR tests coming up and I really need to study. Also because I need to help one of friends. She has some issues right now and I'm trying to help but she's not getting any better.**

**And I just wanted to tell a reviewer (Kamryn) that I know what the real meaning of that song is but I just thought it fit with the story so that's why I put it in.**

**~laffinalot~**


	5. Is Chuck Bass soft?

**Sending incredible apology waves your way!!! I'm sooo sorry I couldn't put this up but I finally got down with all the testing *does happy dance*. So I will be able to post some more stuff on here. R&R please!!!**

**~laffinalot~**

* * *

"Look Blair. I know I'm not your favorite person right now. You're not mine either." He said with a smirk. "But..."

"But what?" I said. I knew I was starting to tear up again. What is this? The fifth time I've cried tonight?

"But I still... sort of care about you." He stared at the ground.

_No. It couldn't be. Could it?_

"Is Chuck Bass getting soft?" I asked, a grin playing over my features.

"Me? Soft?" He laughed for a while after that.

I couldn't help it; I had to giggle. He seemed almost human when he laughed. If he didn't he just seemed like a cold and heartless bastard. Which he was. Occasionally.

"So... what was it you were saying?" I said with a smile.

"That I think I should stay the night."

I froze.

_Hold up... just an hour ago he told me he wanted nothing to do with me and now what? He wants to take care of me??_

"What are you getting out of this Chuck? Sex? Not from me, that's for sure. Money? Who is paying you then?"

"I'm getting nothing out of this. Maybe I just want to be your friend."

"My friend? Oh please? You **hate** me. We can't be friends."

"Who says we can't?"

"_I_ say we can't."

"And that makes it the law?"

"For you? Yes. It does."

"I regret ever meeting you. And knowing you. _And_ sleeping with you."

"Aha. So we feel the same. I regret the same things. Except we can't change any of that. You met me, you know me, and sadly, we did sleep together. More than once in fact. Huh, how DID you manage that?"

"Not sure. I think you're right. I do hate you."

"Aw, I hate you too."

"Nathanial was lucky. He got out of your vortex when he could."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What? The vortex thing?"

"No, I meant who Nate was."

"I shouldn't have to deal with your incredibly immature sarcasm."

"Then leave! We could both be happy then."

"Now I'm staying."

"Why?"

"So I can annoy the living hell out of you."

"Dear God. I really do hate you."

"Wow. Thanks. I really enjoyed that compliment."

"I hate your stupid sarcasm too."

"Now you know how I feel."

"Ugh! Can you tell me what you meant about the vortex thing? What was it supposed to mean?"

"It means you suck the life out of everyone around you because you have to number one. ALL THE TIME. It gets quite annoying actually."

I was quiet.

I had nothing to say to that.

Because it was true.

Every single word.

I watched Chuck's face as it changed from his smirk to confusion to concern.

"Blair?" he whispered.

"I...I'm fine." I stuttered, my eyes filling with unwanted moisture.

I turned around. He had seen me cry enough.

In a small voice I said, "I'm going to sleep now. You can stay if you want to."

I walked to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed, crying my heart out. I prayed Chuck wouldn't hear me. Who knew what insults he would come up with next.

* * *

**R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~laffinalot~**


End file.
